bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Espada
Original Espada http://forum.onemanga.com/showthread.php?t=88797&page=5 According to this translation in the new Masked book (In one of the spoiler tags I believe), the original espada where seven and based on the seven deadly sins, signifying that Aaronierro (as self-stated) Gluttony, Barragan Pride, Yammy Wrath and Szyael Fornication were of the this system. Sorry for not putting it into the Masked talk page but I cannot find it. The Platinum Shadow (talk) 03:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well seeing as Aaronierro is the only original espada left these don't fit--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Just to avoid any confusion, that interview is saying that when he first designed the Espada, he only planned for there to be seven based on the sins, but he changed it because he didn't want to just stick to those seven. Storywise, Aaroniero was indeed the only original Espada left. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Morpheus, was this just an interview with Kubo or is the seven deadly sins thing canon?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It was all just in the interview. The actual deadly sin part has nothing to do with the story. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Then perhaps we should add a trivia point to the espada page about this?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) As long as we source it, I think it'd make a good addition. Perhaps something along the lines of: "The first Espadas Kubo designed were based on the seven deadly sins, though he later chose to abandon this pattern. Aaorniero represents the sin, Gluttony." A little messy, but I think it's an interesting thing to mention. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, never mind. You're right, something like that'd be more appropriate on the Espada page. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Trivia "It is unknown whether the aspects of death correspond to the Espada by rank or by the characteristics of the member." I'm supposed to consider that useful trivia? We can do better than that. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 15:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Grimmjow's status Hey, just a quick question: shouldn't we list that he was defeated by Ichigo and further wounded by Nnoitra Jiruga? Seems pretty unimportant, but you never know...Rejuvenation (talk) 13:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Espada's Ranking I heard some people say that the MASKED databook confirmed that the Espada were ranked by reiatsu and not by strength. Is that true? It doesn't seem very logical to me but I wouldn't know because I don't own the databook. IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 02:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that was confirmed--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) O, Thanks. IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 03:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Height and Weight Not really a request to change anything, but I checked all the pages, and the only heights and weights of the Espadas that are not listed are Starrk, Baraggan, and Hallibel's. Why is this? KiranTheBoi (talk) 16:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The MASKED databook only covers information up to the end of the Turn Back the Pendulum arc of the manga. Since Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel did not become particularly active until after that, their information was not covered by the book. Their statistics won't be known until the next book is released. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC)